Oneshot: Overflowing
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: They get in a fight. One is freaking out and the other just wishes to be back by his side. Mello/Matt


**A/N: This is my first Death Note fic, so please be nice to me! I don't own Death Note, if I did then L, Matt, and Mello wouldn't have died. Read and Review!**

**--**

Lately, Matt spent less time with Mello and more time with his Gameboy SP. But the only thing that Mello liked about Matt was that he never missed any of the dates that they've been on. Plus, his russed up hair was kawaii.

" Matt! Do you remember what today is?!" Mello cried from the other side of Matt's door. The gamer was lying in bed, facing towards the ceiling. In his hands was another game.

" Our date to the carnival?" Matt wondered.

" Yes! So are you ready or not?" Mello cried. The gamer just continued playing his game, he almost beat the Pokemon League!

" Well?" Mello bellowed. The blond counted to three in his head before barging in. His lover was still on the bed playing.

" Don't you ever knock, Mello?" Matt replied calmly, his eyes never taken off his SP. Mello stormed over to the red head lying on his bed and towered over him.

" Why aren't you ready?" Mello menaced. Yes! He beat the Pokemon League! Matt saved his game and looked up at the blond.

" I am ready." Matt said, getting up in a sitting position and pocketed his SP in his back pocket. Mello looked the red head over and glowered before stalking out of the room. Matt towed out after him. The Wammy's house was only five blocks away from where the carnival was held, so they didn't need to ask Roger to drive them there, it'll just be a waste of gas.

When they got there, Mello was entranced by everything and Matt, well, let's just say the guy loves his electronics. Mello dragged Matt by his black and white striped sleeves over to the animas and still Matt didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

A few seconds later, Matt took a peek around and caught something worthwhile in the place. The Ferris Wheel.

" Mello! Hey, Mello! Could we go there?" Matt replied suddenly, pointing over at the big wheel looking contraption.

" Finally you're alive. No. Don't you know that I'm afraid of heights? Go by yourself." Mello cried and walked off, making Matt crestfallen with his love. He hoped Mello would sense his loneliness and come back for him, but the blond didn't. Matt continued on his way to the Ferris wheel and still, Mello didn't follow.

--

Matt got on the ride and few seconds later, about halfway up into the turn, there was this rattling sound. The cubicle shook for a minute and then there was complete silence. The Ferris wheel was broken and Matt was stuck. For once, he was glad that Mello wasn't with him.

**Flashback**

_It was a few months before where Mello, Matt and Near were riding in a city bus to a convenience store to buy some supplies for Roger. Mello tagged along just to get some chocolate bars, which he was currently out, and craving. The air in the afternoon was humid and thick, the people sitting around them were sweating and the air condition was not helping them. How droll. The convenience store was about a mile away and the traffic was horrible when it came afternoon._

_This only irritated the chocolate craving blond even more. The traffic finally moved about 3 feet in before it was stopped again._

"_Aargh!" Mello cried, shooting up from his spot between Matt and Near. He ran over to the driver, " Listen here, old man. You better move this bus a bit faster. I've got somewhere to go!" Mello threatened, eyes wild. _

_Matt went over to the blond and dragged the boy back to his seat. Other passengers just looked at them and shook their heads with pity._

" _What do you want, lady!!" Mello cried._

"_Mello…quiet." Matt replied. Mello just glared at the ground._

**End Of Flashback**

There were screams from the compartment above him. Matt just pulled out his Gameboy and started playing.

' _He'll come. I know it._' Matt thought calmly.

--

Down on the ground, Mello exited the Haunted house, it wasn't as scary as they made him to believe. The only thing that'll ever scare him was Kira knowing his real name. Yup and that was it. Wait…no…There was something in the back of his head that told him that there was something else that scared him, but couldn't quite figure it out yet.

In a far distance, he saw a crowd of people gathering at the Ferris wheel.

' _Why would people want to pay to ride __that__ thing? It's scary as hell._' Mello thought with disgust. But he went there anyway, in case Matt got off. Upon going there, many people were clinging to each other, some were crying their eyes out. Others were just hysterical and I mean in a bad way.

" What the hell happened?" Mello asked almost curiously.

" There are people stuck up there!" one guy answered him.

' _People? That's it? I'm glad that Matt got off. Oh well, not my business._' Mello thought, turning tail when he spotted red hair inside the stuck wheel. Mello stopped and scrutinized the being. Was it Matt? The guy had goggles on and something silver was in his hands.

' _Matt wears goggles and that's the same color as his SP…It is Matt! What the hell—_' Mello was alert. He ran over to the police officer and grabs him by the collar.

" Get this thing working! Someone I know is up there!" Mello cried, anger and frustration showed in his eyes. The police officer looked at the fifteen year old blond calmly and replied,

" We are doing that as we speak. We're just finding the cause of it, now stand behind the yellow tape." Mello was stubborn when it came to Matt's safety. He wanted Matt safe on the ground, now!

Mello walked past the police officer and started climbing the Ferris wheel. The officers tried telling him to come back down, because it was dangerous up there. Mello didn't care about his fear of heights all the way up, all he wanted was to get up to Matt's cubicle and bust his butt for making him worry like that!

--

Now there was silence all around Matt, still no Mello to rescue him. He frowned a bit,

' _Did he forget about me?_' On his right side of his compartment, there was a hand. Matt took a peek to the side and there was Mello's yellow head.

" M-Mello?" Matt cried. Mello's face burned with hate for the red head, he was bearing his teeth in rage. Matt looked for an opening and helped Mello inside, Mello took the chance to slam the red head against the wall.

" Why'd the hell did you want to ride this thing?! Tell me! You almost got stuck here! Did you even think that you'd not find yourself in this kind of situation?"

" Well… no." Matt replied. Mello growled at his response. He didn't care about his life? A few minutes later, Matt and Mello both sat across of each other in complete silence. Matt was playing his silver SP, while Mello had his arms across his chest and was leaning back in his seat.

Thirty minutes later, they both felt the Ferris wheel moving again. Matt took a peek at the blond all the while the Ferris wheel turned until it soon came their turn. He arched a brow,

" You're not scared anymore, Mello?" Matt wondered incredulously." Matt asked. Mello looked up at the red head and scoffed,

" No." The Ferris wheel came to and stop and it was their turn to get out. When Mello got up, his legs gave way and Matt just chuckled, carrying the blond out.

" Don't think because I'm in this state that I care about you." Mello grunted.

" Of course not." Matt smirked, seeing the blonde this weak was enough. When they got home, Matt dropped Mello off at his room. When Mello was in bed, Matt had turned to leave, and was almost reeled backward from something that had latched itself on his shirt. He turned around to see Mello awake and holding onto him.

" What is it, Mello?" Matt sighed. Without warning, Mello yanked the red head towards him, he easily captured Matt's lips in a kiss.

" Don't ever scare me again, do you hear!" Mello cried. A puff of white hair peeked in the room.

" You called, Mello?" Near replied. The two lovers looked to the doorway.

" NO!"

" Sorry…" Near whispered and left.

" Does that mean you care for me?" Matt replied. Mello turned away, a blush on his cheeks.

" Of course not! I hate you!" Mello cried. Matt walked out of the room and looked back at the blond.

" I love you too."

**OWARI**


End file.
